The present invention refers to a method of producing a paper having a three-dimensional pattern of alternating raised and recessed portions, which have been provided in connection with impulse drying, at which the wet paper web is passed through at least one press nip comprising a rotatable roll which is heated and that the paper web during the passage through the press nip is given a three-dimensional pattern of alternating raised and recessed portions either by means of a patterned wire and/or by a pattern on the heated roll and where said pattern is pressed into the paper web against a counter means. The invention further refers to a paper produced by the method.
Moist paper webs are usually dried against one or more heated rolls. A method which is commonly used for tissue paper is so called Yankee drying. At Yankee drying the moist paper web is pressed against a steam-heated Yankee cylinder, which can have a very large diameter. Further heat for drying is supplied by blowing of heated air. If the paper to be produced is soft paper the paper web is usually creped against the Yankee cylinder. The drying against the Yankee cylinder is preceded by a vacuum dewatering and a wet pressing, in which the water is mechanically pressed out of the paper web.
Another drying method is so called through-air-drying (TAD). In this method the paper is dried by means of hot air which is blown through the moist paper web, often without a preceding wet pressing. The paper web which enters the through-air-dryer is then only vacuum dewatered and has a dry content of about 25-30% and is dried in the through-air-dryer to a dry content of about 65-95%. The paper web is transferred to a special drying fabric and is passed over a so called TAD cylinder having an open structure. Hot air is blown through the paper web during its passage over the TAD cylinder. Paper produced in this way, mainly soft paper, becomes very soft and bulky. The method however is very energy-consuming since all water that is removed has to be evaporated. In connection with the TAD drying the pattern structure of the drying fabric is transferred to the paper web. This structure is essentially maintained also in wet condition of the paper, since it has been imparted to the wet paper web. A description of the TAD technique can be found in e.g. U.S. Pat. No. 3,301,746.
Impulse drying of a paper web is disclosed in e.g. SE-B-423 118 and shortly involves that the moist paper web is passed through the press nip between a press roll and a heated roll, which is heated to such a high temperature that a quick and strong steam generation occurs in the interface between the moist paper web and the heated roll. The heating of the roll is e.g. accomplished by gas burners or other heating devices, e.g. by means of electromagnetic induction. By the fact that the heat transfer to the paper mainly occurs in a press nip an extraordinarily high heat transfer speed is obtained. All water that is removed from the paper web during the impulse drying is not evaporated, but the steam on its way through the paper web carries along water from the pores between the fibers in the paper web. The drying efficiency becomes by this very high.
In EP-A-0 490 655 there is disclosed the production of a paper web, especially soft paper, where the paper simultaneously with impulse drying is given an embossed surface. This embossment is made by pressing a pattern into the paper from one or both sides against a hard holder-on. This gives a compression of the paper and by this a higher density in certain portions just opposite the impressions and a lower density in the intermediate portions.
In DE-A-26 15 889 there is disclosed a thermobonded embossed soft paper. Thermoplastic fibers are added to the paper web and after drying thereof the paper web is heated to a temperature exceeding the softening temperature of the thermoplastic fibers. Simultaneously with this heating the paper is pattern embossed. Through-air-drying is mentioned as a drying method.
The object of the present invention is to provide a method of producing an impulse dried paper having a three-dimensional pattern, e.g. a soft paper intended as toilet paper, kitchen rolls, paper handkerchiefs, table napkins and the like, and where the paper has a high bulk, high elasticity and a high softness. The paper structure should essentially be maintained also in wet condition. This has according to the invention been provided by the fact that the paper web is formed with a varying material composition as seen in its thickness direction, and that it at least in the layer(s) intended to be closest to the heated roll contains an amount of a material that softens, melts or hardens in the temperature interval 100-400xc2x0 C. or in some other way contributes in stabilizing the pattern structure that has been given the paper.
The invention also refers to an impulse dried paper provided with a three dimensional pattern with alternating raised and recessed portions, which have been provided in connection with the impulse drying, and where the paper has a varying material composition as seen in its thickness direction, and that it at least in an outer layer contains an amount of a material that softens, melts or hardens in the temperature interval 100-400xc2x0 C. or in some other way contributes in stabilizing the patterned structure that has been given the paper, at which said material has been activated during the impulse drying.
It is by this possible to optimize the qualities of the paper in such a way that the paper at least in an outer layer contains a material which contributes in the structural stability of the paper also in wet condition, but where the composition of the paper otherwise can be optional and chosen in order to give the best possible functional qualities to the paper, such as softness, absorption, draping qualities and/or strength.
Further features and advantages of the invention are disclosed in the following description and in the dependant claims.